Ibanyle
Ibanyle is a major antagonist in the manga series, Freezing. He was the high priest who serves the Goddesses of Eluka and the male servant of the Goddesses of Balance. He is also Nova's dimension version of Gengo Aoi. He first appears in chapter 208. He was the main antagonist of the Exit Revenant Arc. Appearance Ibanyle was a tall man with long black hair. He is always seen wearing elaborate robes complete with a cape and staff. He is also physically identical to his Earth counterpart, Gengo Aoi, but younger. Personality Ibanyle was shown to be a cruel, sadistic, callous, hedonistic, ruthless and selfish man and takes great satisfaction with his position as the High Priest. He enjoys scheming, committing heinous crimes and humbles those around him, such as Satellizer Alexander. Despite his personality, he seems to be cowardly due to antagonizing Kazuya, who is half his size and having an army of soldiers helping him, one of whom stabbing the young Limiter in the leg for good measure and having Kazuya on the other side of the bars in his jail cell. Biography Early life At some point, Ibanyle became the High Priest in Eluka City and becoming the loyal servant to the rules Eluka. During his time, he met and supposedly became lovers with Maria Eluka Nova, one of the Goddesses and Holy Mother who he helped gave birth to many men. Later, Ibanyle meet Satellizer Alexander, only to take her advantage and mind control and rape her, which caused her to despise men after that horrifying moment. Exit Revenant Arc After realizing that the festival is fast approaching, he takes part in a harem of sex slaves and comments that he will enjoy hearing the screams those who are forced to leave Eluka. He is later seen above the stadium watching over Satellizer Alexander in the round with a sinister look in hopes that the Nova's attacks will rip her pride to pieces. Ibanyle sees Kazuya Aoi enters the round and witnesses he's Freezing ability and neutralizes Nova's attacks teaming up with the Rounders. Ibanyle starts to panic and plans to stop Kazuya if he becomes more of a threat and make Satellizer Alexander his. After the battle, the High Priest is surprised to see Maria Eluka approaching Kazuya. Ibanyle interrupts them and scolds the Holy Master for revealing secret information on the nature of Eluka to the young Limiter. He then ordered his soldiers to capture Kazuya and promises to seek the guidance of the "Goddesses" on what their next move is. Later, he puts Kazuya in a jail cell and interrogates with him. The High Priest is then overjoyed to hear that the destruction of said world and the holy city will survive. He then drugs Kazuya and leaves him, only for the young Limiter to be swarmed by Ibanyle's harem of slaves. He is later seen in the castle, thinking about how Maria, the Holy Master, will choose a different path and she will be a replacement. Ibanyle and his army confronts Maria Eluka and Satellizer Alexander's army and begins the Holy Revolution war. Ibanyle manages to capture Maria Eluka while with the help of the Goddesses pouring their Soul Energy into the armies and killing each other. Enjoying seeing Maria Eluka longer being a Goddess and making her his "plaything", Kazuya confronts him. Ibanyle ordered his warriors to kill Kazuya, but uses his Freezing power to control the Rounders and Satellizer Alexander tries to kill the High Priest. However, he is saved by Pulucsigel Eluka Nova and thanks to her. Once Satellizer L. Bridget, Rena, and a few other Pandoras arrived, Ibanyle is shocked to witnesses seeing the Pandoras challenging the Goddesses and how they're on par with them. He is then horrified to see how Satellizer uses her Nova Attack on Pulucsigel. While the Goddesses overpowers the Pandoras, Ibanyle mocks them and how foolish to challenge a Goddesses. Unfortunately, the Pandoras overpowers and defeated the Goddesses, who then merged with Maria Eluka and form one gigantic Nova to defend Eluka from the Pandoras. When firing their powerful beam at the Pandoras, Ibanyle is killed by it, ending his life for good. Category:Male Category:Manga Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Warlords Category:Sadists Category:Tyrants Category:Dark Priests Category:Aristocrats Category:Twin/Clone Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Control Freaks Category:Rapists Category:Perverts Category:Leader Category:Fighters Category:Slaver Category:Abusers Category:Saboteurs Category:Kidnapper Category:Hero's Lover Category:Greedy Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Egotist Category:Gaolers Category:Cowards Category:Evil from the Past Category:Power Hungry Category:Misanthropes Category:Misogynists Category:Parents Category:Wealthy Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Liars Category:Barbarian Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Destroyers Category:Fanatics Category:Provoker Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Sophisticated Category:Psychopath Category:Traitor Category:Deceased Category:Brainwashers Category:Vengeful